World's Strongest
by Majin-Vegeta69
Summary: The World Tourney is back, and our two Saiyans will battle it out in the finals!(when i get that far!)
1. World's Strongest

The World's Strongest!  
  
Years have past sine the defeat of Majin Buu and the wizard Babidi. Goku and his friends have finally found time to enjoy the wonders of life. That's not to say that they havent spent their free time training in preparation for the battles that lay ahead. Vegeta in particular hasnt given up his fight to reclaim his status as the most powerful warrior in all the Universe. He continuesly trains in aniticipation for the next time he and Goku meet on opposing forces.....little did he know his chance was coming faster than he thought!  
  
"Hey dad come here quick!" Gohan called from the living room. "Come on dad your going to miss it!"  
  
"What is it son?!" Goku poked his head around the corner to find Gohan pointing at the television. "What's this all about?" He plopped himself downs beside his eldest son.  
  
****Do you think you have what it takes to be the World's Strongest Man?! If so then you need to show your stuff at the next Tenkaichi Budoukai! That's right, The Tenkaichi Budoukai has returned yet again and YOU are invited! Fighters of all ages are welcome to take part in this enormous event! However this year there will be NO junior league, so unless you feel your child is ready to fight with the pros DO NOT enter them! The tournement will take place 6 months from today! So get to training so that you can have your chance at the title!!!! This years winner will be awarded the trophy by none other than Mr.Satan himself! Mr.Satan however will not be taking place in this years tournement because he has MYSTERIOUSLY injured his knee! So all you awesome fighters come on down!!! No need to sign up, just come on the day of the tournement and everything will be sorted out!! Hope to see you in 6 months!****  
  
  
  
"WOW!, DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Goku leapt from his seat, "Alright! I can't believe there's gonna be another one!"  
  
"Yeah isnt that great?!" Gohan shared his father's enthusiasm.  
  
"Isnt what great???" Chi-Chi entered the room. "What are you two so happy about?...WELL?!"  
  
"Ummm....there's....a buffet in town tonite!" Goku hastily replied "Isnt that right Gohan?......Gohan?!" He looked around only to find that Gohan had left almost as soon as his mother came in. "Hey Gohan wait up!" He ran out of the house before Chi-Chi could inquire anymore.  
  
"HEY!! Come back here!!!" Chi-Chi ran after them. "GRRRR.....They're lucky i can't fly"  
  
"Alright!" Goten And Trunks cheered at the same time. "This time your going down!" Goten punced Trunks' shouldier. "Fat Chance!" Trunks punched him back.  
  
"So they're going to have another tournement are they" Vegeta whispered to himself, "This time I will be the champion!" He stood up and walked out of the room. "Kakorot and the others have probrably already heard the news, the only thing left for me to do is prepare, I will show them all the true power of the Saiyan Prince."  
  
"Did you hear that?" 18 spoke in her usual monotone voice, "Are you gonna fight?" She looked at Krillin.  
  
"Me?!" he choked, "And get matched up against Goku?! or even worse against Vegeta?!" He starred at his wife wide-eyed.  
  
"Hmph.....you wimp" She looked over to her daughter Marron, "Do you think you daddy should fight?"  
  
"Ofcourse! dad's the best!" She smiled sweetly at her parents. "Come on daddy you'll have fun!"  
  
"Oooh man." Krillin looked up at the ceiling, "And with my luck the others already know."  
  
"You think Veggie is going to fight?" Marron looked at her mom.  
  
"Without a doubt sweety." She smiled at her daughter. "Hmm and why are you so interested in Vegeta?"  
  
Marron blushed slightly. "Umm i just remembered my friends are expecting me to meet them at the mall!" She got up and ran out of the house.   
  
6 months and our hereos will see who has kept themselves in the best shape. 


	2. 6months

Six Months  
  
  
  
"Ok son you ready?" Goku asked his young son Goten.   
  
"Yeah, I'm ready whenever you are!" The enthiusiastic half-Saiyan shouted.  
  
"Here we go!" Goku rushed Goten with a flurry of punches and kicks.   
  
Goten backed up defensively trying to keep up with his father. He matched Goku's attacks perfectly and avoided being hit directly.  
  
"Hey your getting better!" Goku grinned, "Okay lets see what you can really do!" HE used more intensity with his attacks and did let up for a moment.  
  
Goten found it much harder to keep up with his father and began to feel the effects of the attacks on his arms and legs. He jumped back out of reach and took to the sky in an attempt to pull himself together. Goku had no intention of giving his son a break and quickly followed.  
  
"Man, what are you trying to do?!" Goten muttered between dodges.  
  
"Oh come on Goten, you should know by now that we're just warming up!" With that Goku stopped his attack. "Just think of it this way, Trunks is probrably training just as hard with his father right now."  
  
"Vegeta.....and Trunks?" Goten gave his father an odd glance, "I didn't hit you in the head or anything did I? You can't really think that Vegeta and Trunks would train together."  
  
"Well no, but I'm sure Trunks is training just as hard anyway." Goku scratched his head, "You know, i haven't talked to that guy in awhile, I wonder how he's doing."  
  
"Maybe you should go and visit him..." Goten attempted to get his father's mind away from their training. "I'm sure he's be happy to see you!"  
  
"Vegeta happy to see me? I think maybe your the one that got hit in the head." Goku laughed, "Well break time is over, you might want to try and hit me back this time."  
  
"Grrrr...I'll hit you alright!" Goten growled and rushed his dad.  
  
Goku had no problem matching his son's attacks, though he let him land a few so he wouldn't feel that his attempts were worthless. After a few more moments of abuse Goku began to exchange blows with Goten. The young semi-Saiyan wouldnt let up his effort, he was determined to show his father that he could be a match for him. Goku grinned when he saw that Goten was no longer holding back, and decided it was time to take their training to another level. He let Goten take a swing at his face, but disappeared for a moment before landing a hard kick to Goten's back. The young fighter was sent speeding towards the ground and landed hard on his chest. The dust settled after a moment and the ground was still.  
  
"You okay son?" Goku feared he may have used too much power. "Goten? you there?"  
  
Suddenly a bright yellow light rose from the crater, and a small explosion erupted from Goten's resting place. Dirts and debris scattered everywhere temporarily clouding Goku's view.   
  
"Playing hide and seek huh?" Goku chuckled to himself.  
  
Goten suddenly burst out of the cloud of smoke and landed a solid punch to his father's jaw; the force from the blow sent Goku reeling backwards. After shaking off the hit Goku looked up to find his son starring at him with a grin, his hair bright blonde.  
  
"Ow!" Goku rubbed his cheek, "You couldve given me a warning you know!"  
  
Goten rushed his father again and landed another hard punch, this time to his stomach. Goku hadnt expected Goten to gain such a speed increase from his transformation and wasnt prepared for the attack. Before Goku could recover, Goten brought his elbow down on his father's back. Goku quickly recovered and prepared for the next assualt.   
  
"Being a Super Saiyan won't give you that much of an advantage." Goku crossed his arms in front of his face.  
  
"Oh really?" Goten flew directly at his father as if to make a frontal assault, but left only his after-image for Goku to block.   
  
He struck from Goku's right side to avoid and kind of counter-attacks. Goku knew he wouldnt stand a chance in the air against the young Super Saiyan and landed in a clear area. Goten landed a few meters away.  
  
"You've learned how to control your power more I see." Goku stood straight up, "But do you really think it's enough?"  
  
"I know I dont have you beaten just yet." Goten smiled, "But you'll wear down eventually."  
  
Goku charged at the Super Saiyan head on and released a enormous flurry of punches. Goten dodged every attack with ease, but wasnt sure of why his father would attack him like this. Goku continued his seemingly pointless attack without the slightless sign of deterring at all.  
  
"What is he up to?" Goten thought to himself, "He has to be trying to find away around me somehow."  
  
Goten became so absorbed in his thought that he began to slow down, which was exactly what Goku was hoping for. Goku swung hard, too fast for Goten to catch due to his wandering mind. The young Super Saiyan was sent twirling back and Goku quickly followed. After two hard punches to his chest Goku kicked Goten to the dirt. Goten looked up to his father towering over him.  
  
"See," Goku smiled, "Strength and speed isnt everything, if you don't keep your mind focused you'll never stand a chance!"  
  
"Hmph." Goten laughed, "You got lucky old man nothing more."  
  
"The guys are really going crazy over this arent they?" Bulma chuckled.  
  
"They act like they've never been in the tournement before!!" Chi-Chi growled. "They Goku didn't even tell me! I had to see the ad on T.V.!"  
  
"Can't blame him" Bulma smiled at her friend.  
  
"And what exactly does that mean?!" Chi-Chi snapped. "What do you think Juuhachi-gou?"  
  
"Why do you always call me that?" 18 looked at Chi-Chi oddly, "Your the only one who does."  
  
"Because "18" isnt your REAL name" Chi-chi smiled, "And it's sounds alot better."  
  
"....Okay" She was alittle confused, "I think it's great their so hyped for the tournement, even Krillin has decided to fight!"  
  
"Decided? or persuaded?" Bulma laughed.  
  
"I think dad will do just fine!" Marron pipped in, "He is just as good as any of the guys!"  
  
At that the three wives laughed. 


End file.
